1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic control apparatus for an electrically driven sewing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control apparatus for a sewing machine driven by a motor which functions to bring the needle to a stop at a predetermined position, such as the upper dead point or the lower dead point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a sewing machine adapted to be driven by a universal motor has been put in practical use. In such an electrically driven sewing machine, it is desired for the purpose of safety and efficiency of operation that the needle be brought to a stop at a predetermined position, preferably at a position in the vicinity of the upper dead point. In order to bring the needle to a stop at a predetermined position, the needle has been mechanically and forcibly brought to a stop by the use of an electromagnetic clutch or the like when the needle reached a predetermined position, as practiced, in industrial sewing machines. However, in such sewing machines wherein the needle is mechanically brought to a stop, a mechanically movable part is likely to be worn out early while the machine may be used for a longer period of time. This degrades the accuracy of stopping the needle at a predetermined position. In addition, such a mechanical needle stopping apparatus requires a very large space and a complicated structure. For these reasons, such a mechanical needle stopping apparatus may not be employed in small sized and inexpensive sewing machines intended for domestic use.